Runaway
by Xokiihs
Summary: She was running away from her fate and just happened to fall in Bon Temps. She didn't know who she was, or how she got there. What she did know was that she wanted a certain vampire Viking more than anything she ever wanted in her whole life. Eric/OC
1. Prologue

_"Ooh, she's a little runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast_

_All those things she couldn't say_

_Ooh she's a little runaway"_

* * *

**S**he was staring at the dark Sky, waiting for her time to come. Her long, red dress, floated with the warm wind. She could hear her father's voice out loud in the hall. She could hear the shouting too.

Her heart started to beat fast, pounding blood to her veins. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't. Relinquish her freedom for someone that she didn't even like. Just remembering Elion's face gave her chills. He was a great warrior, but as a husband, she wasn't sure. And they never really talked to each other. Maybe a few words, but that is it.

"_Fy wraig_." (**my lady**) She turned around to see Orla stading there, her head bowed slightly. She was dressed with a simple brown gown, that made constrast with the pale skin and red hair. She was a beautiful female, younger than her. Almost every single male on the kingdom wanted her, but she never looked at them because she only had eyes for Elion. She could see the sadness on the green eyes of the young servent, and she felt sorry. For her and for herself as well.

She never wanted it, never asked for it. Although, she knew it was her fault too. For nearly 830 years, she never found a male. Being in her age, she should have married a long time ago, but her father never pushed it, because he was marrying her other sisters and brothers. But now, she was the only one left; she had no escape.

"_Fy wraig_?" Orla asked, a frown in her pretty face.

"_ie_?"(**yes**) she asked, waiting for Orla answer.

"_Eich tad eich galw_." (**your father called you**)"_Mae'n eich amser bellach_." (**It's your time now**).Sighing,she turned around, staring at her image in the great mirror. She was dressing a long, tight red dress, that hugged her body in the right places, that represent her family blazon, the red dragon; golden sandals, gonden earings ,golden necklace and her golden ring, that represent her family wealth and prosperity; and of course, her simple crown, that represent what she was. Who she was. She was stunning, but she preferred to be naked and free.

Sighing one more time, walking toward Orla, that looked at her expectantly. She smiled saddly, putting a hand on Orla's shoulder.

"_Mae'n ddrwg gen i_." (**I'm sorry**). Orla put her hand over hers, and smiled saddly too, saying without words that she couldn't do anything. It wasn't her fault.

They started walking out of the room and towards the ceremonial hall.

Each step she took, her heart beated hard. Each step she took, was one that distanced her from her desired freedom.

She didn't want it.

She couldn't.

Why she had to do this?

No.

No.

She didn't need to do this.

She stopped in her heels, making Orla stop too. She looked at the later, a frown on her face, her hands shaking. Orla's eyes widened.

"_Dim_" (**no**)She said, her voice low and hoarse, sign that she was almost crying. Her eyes were burning, she could feel. And then she smiled; a mischievous smile.

"_Fy wraig?_" Orla asked, without understanding her lady's behavior. She could see that she almost turned. Her usually light blue eyes were light green, her teeth were sharp, making her smile creepy, contrasting with her red pouty lips. She was shaking, her large nails, black and pointy, sinking into the skin of her hand.

"_Dydw i ddim yn mynd i wneud hyn_." (**I'm not going to do this**) her voice was firm and confident, showing no sign of joke. Orla eyes widened even more, if that was possible." _Rwy'n gwybod nad ydych am i hyn chwaith. Felly fy helpu, a wnewch chi?_" (**I know you don't want this either. So help me, will you?**) Orla stopped to think, but didn't say anything."_ Dewch ymlaen, Orla. Nid oes gennyf drwy'r nos._" (**Come on, Orla. I don't have all night**). The younger female nodded firmly.

"_Beth ddylwn i ei wneud_?" (**What do I do**?) She smiled, walking on the opposite direction of the hall.

"_Dim ond dweud nad oeddech yn hyd i mi, ac fy mod yn rhedeg i ffwrdd_."(** Just say that you didn't found me and that I ran away.**)

"_Ond..._"(**But**) Orla started to say, but was stopped.

"_Dim ond. Rydych yn barod yn helpu llawer i mi_." (**No buts. You're already helping me a lot.**) she smiled, entering her room again and closing the door. "

_'N annhymerus' hedfan. Fi jyst angen i chi aros o leiaf hanner awr cyn mynd i ddweud fy mod yn rhedeg. Allwch chi wneud hyn_?" ('**I'll fly. I just need you to wait at least half an hour before going to say that I ran. Can you do this?**) Orla nodded firmly.

"_Gallaf._" (**I can**) Orla answered, smiling. She started to take her heels off, together with her necklace and earrings. She went to the open window, climbing on its base. She turned to look at Orla, that now was with a sad look on her face.

"_Diolch yn fawr_." (**Thank you**) she said, her eyes turning light green again, and Orla nodded, smiling.

"_Pob lwc_." (**Good luck**) she turned around, jumping the window and flying away of the kingdom.

* * *

**A/N**: Hullo! How are u doin'? I hope you are ok. Well, it's not my first story here but is my first True Blood story. I love True blood and for a long, long time I wanted to write something about the show or even the books. Though, I never had any good idea except for that one. I'm loving to write that story, i hope you like to read it. I already have others chapters, so if you want me to post them, review!

For now, that's it. I hope you enjoy and review it.

XoXo


	2. Confused

_"I'm confused, so confused..."_

* * *

Sookie looked at her image in the mirror, smiling after straighten her blonde hair. She was finally going home after a day of work. She was tired and all she wanted was to take a hot shower and see Bill. She got out of the small bathroom of Merlotte's and walked towards Sam's office, where the cabinets were. She took her purse and threw her apron there, getting out of the room.

"I'm leaving. Bye guys." She said, hearing a few "byes", and went to her yellow car. She entered it, starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

She turned on the radio and listened to the country music that was playing, singing sometimes. She couldn't help the smile to spread on her face remembering her night with Bill and how good this night was going to be.

The road was quiet, no cars passing, something extremely normal in Bon Temps. Although, something happened. She had to stop abruptly her car because of this. Someone lay on the asphalt, right in front of her. It's looked like a corpse. A woman body. She gulped, before turning off the engine, taking a gun from inside the glove box, Jason's thing of course, and getting out of the car. Slowly, she walked toward the body. Now she was sure that was a woman. She was totally naked, lying on her side, her left arm covering her breasts. She had dark, waved hair and her skin was pale .Almost as pale as vampire skin.

Sookie kneeled in front of her, putting two fingers on her left wrist. She was alive, but her beats were slow. And she was hot, hot as fire, what made Sookie wonder how she really was. She sighed, trying to figure out what she could do.

"Why this only happen with me? Shit." She muttered, one finger on her lips, thinking. She couldn't let the girl there; some drunken redneck could try to rape her or even worse. After all, it was Bon Temps she was talking about. She took her phone out, thinking about calling Bill. She didn't, though. She couldn't let the woman there, and knowing Bill, he would probably suggest this. "Okay." She tried to wake the lady, but she didn't show any sign of awakening. So, she did what her grandma taught her.

She put her gun in her waist and took the woman's left arm, putting it around her shoulder, and tried to lift her. She was heavy, though. Heavier than she should be, seeing her thin body. She tried again, but this time she managed to take the body off the ground. The woman moaned, but didn't wake up. Sookie dragged her to her car and delicately put her on the back seat, closing the door and entering the car.

During the ride to her house, Sookie looked from time to time to the rearview, to see the girl laying in the same way she had put her. Sometimes, she grunted softly, but she didn't wake up. Sookie parked her car in front of her house, turning the engine off and getting out. She opened the back door and tried to find a way to take the girl out of the car.

"Hey Sook." She turned around to see Jason walking towards her with one bottle of beer in hand. Sookie sighed with relief, smiling at her brother.

"Jason, thank god you're here. Help me." She motioned to inside the car, and Jason turned his gaze to the open door. His eyes widened at the sight of the young, beautiful naked girl in his sister's car.

"Who is she?" he asked, getting closer to the car, his eyes glued on the figure. Sookie shrugged, rolling her eyes; Jason was almost drooling. Typical.

"Long story. Help me get her out." Jason snapped out of his dirty thoughts, smiling for his sister.

"With all pleasure." He said, making Sookie roll her eyes again. Her brother was a jackass sometimes. They managed to take the girl out of the car and inside the house, laying her on the couch. Her body was motionless and hot as hell. Sookie looked at Jason, who was scanning the girl's body, and punched him on the arm."Ouch. What was that for?" Jason asked confused, looking at Sookie, who only rolled her eyes.

"Bring a blanket for me, she is burning up. I'll call a doctor." Jason nodded before rushing upstairs. Sookie took the phone and started typing the number of the hospital.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. It's Sookie Stackhouse. I found a girl on the road and she is unconscious and burning up. Ok, I'll wait. Thank you." She hung the phone and looked at the girl. Now, she could see the girl's face and uncovered body clearly. She didn't have any injury, just dirty and dried blood. She actually had a great body, flat stomach and medium breasts. Sookie tried not to look to her other parts, below her waist.

"Here." Jason said, handing Sookie the white blanket, and Sookie covered the small body."So, who is she?"

"I don't know. I found her on the road and I couldn't leave her there." Sookie sighed, sitting on the chair beside the couch and closing her eyes. Her night started perfectly. She was waiting for a moment when she could have peace.

"Wow." Jason exclaimed, sitting on the opposite chair. His eyes scanning the girl's body again. "She is hot." Sookie sighed with boredom.

Jason Stackhouse would ever be Jason Stackhouse, no matter what.

"SOOKIE?" Sookie opened her eyes and Jason jumped on the chair, startled.

"Bill?" Sookie stared at her boyfriend,-that was stopped, his eyes almost desperately looking for her-, confused with his sudden apparition. Bill looked at her with relief, and was in front of her in a flash, scanning her body for any bruises. He was starting to freak Sookie out.

"Are you ok?" he asked, kneeling and looking at her eyes, concern filling his eyes.

"Yes. Why?" Sookie asked, even more confused, a lightly frown on her face.

"I felt a smell; a different smell. I thought you were in trouble." Bill turned his gaze to the couch, sniffing. He took sight of the girl lying there, and stood up fast, standing in front of Sookie, his fangs coming out. Jason clenched uncomfortably on his chair. He still didn't get used to the vampire and his sister's new affair; Bill was a strange figure. "Who is she?" he asked through gritted teeth, his eyes burning the girl alive. Sookie looked from him to the girl.

"I found her on the road. Why are you acting like this?" she asked, tired of her boyfriend manner. Bill never acted like this. He didn't even know the girl, for God's sake.

"She is not human." Sookie raised an eyebrow and Jason started to pay attention in the conversation.

"What?" Bill still stood in front of her protectively. That girl smelled different. A different scent that told him she wasn't human at all. But she wasn't a shifter or a werewolf either; he was confused now. He never felt that smell before. It was warm and delicious, almost like Sookie's blood. But Sookie's blood scent was sweeter, like drinking of a fount of happiness. This one was like some alcoholic beverage. Warm and strong. "Bill?" Sookie touched his arm, making him relax slightly under her hand.

"I don't know what she is. But she is not human, that is for sure." Bill said almost for himself, but Sookie heard, his eyes still glued on the girl, like he was waiting for something happen.

"You can calm down. She is unconscious and burning up. I've called an ambulance." Sookie said, taking his hand in hers. Bill averted his eyes and stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, brushing one finger in her cheek. The "click" of his fangs was heard and Sookie smiled, standing on tiptoe and kissing him lightly.

"Creepy." Jason mumbled, watching the vampire's posture change so fast, like Sookie's kiss was taking a weight from his back.

* * *

The ambulance didn't take long to arrive, and nurses entered the house.

"Hey Sookie, Jason." Said one of the nurses, a man with blonde hair and green eyes. Jason nodded his head and Sookie smiled. He looked at the girl, scanning her body like Jason had done before. Sookie fought the urge of roll her eyes and felt Bill's hand tighten hers. "We'll check her pulse, blood pressure and temperature." The nurse finally said, stopping scanning the girl's body and doing his job. Sookie only nodded, watching as they did it. First they checked her pulse and blood pressure, and then they took the temperature.

"What the…?" The black haired nurse said, staring at the thermometer, his eyes wide. "Matt, come look this." He called the blonde nurse that walked toward him. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Impossible." He muttered. Sookie stared at them, trying to figure out why they were so surprise. After a few seconds, she remembered that she could hear their thoughts.

'How is that possible? Her temperature is so high. How is she even alive?' Matt thought.

'God. Look at these tits. She is so yummy.' The black haired said. This time, Sookie had to roll her eyes.

"Is that bad?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for they verdict.

"We should take her to the hospital and make some exams. She should be dead, you know; her temperature is too high but the rest of her body is okay. Her blood pressure and heart beat, everything is perfectly normal, except for the temperature. It's abnormally high." Matt answered, looking straight to Sookie, the later nodding.

"Let's take her blood already, Matt. It will facilitate the doctor's work." Matt nodded to his fellow, who pulled out a syringe from inside of a black bag and tied the girl's right arm. When he tried to put the needle inside the girl's vein, the girl's eyes opened and she jumped on her feet, so fast that even Bill couldn't follow the movement, standing naked in front of them. Everyone looked at her startled, but she looked confused and nervous. Her eyes looking at the black haired nurse, who was with the syringe in hand.

"Pwy wyt ti?" (Who are you) she asked, her voice hoarse, looking at each faces. Bill frowned, standing in front of Sookie again. The girl's body was shaking, he could listen to her fast heartbeats, and her eyes were of a light green.

"Calm down, ma'am." Matt said, his hands in front of his chest, as he approached her. She grunted loud, staring at him with anger, and showing her pointed teeth. He stopped and swallowed hard. "We aren't going to hurt you, miss." His voice was shaking and Bill could sense the fear emanating from him.

"Who are you?" she asked, this time in English, looking at each faces. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around the house that she couldn't recognize. Her head ached and she was confused. She didn't know where she was, who this people were. She looked down her body, seeing that she was naked and dirty. "What?" she muttered confused, a frown on her dirty face.

"Well gentleman, I think she is okay. You can leave." Sookie said, smiling forcefully at the men, seeing how uncomfortable and confused the girl was, well, she was naked in a room full of men.

"I don't think so. She needs to go to the hospital, Ms. Stackhouse." Matt said, looking from Sookie to the naked girl.

"Bill." Sookie called her boyfriend, and in a matter of seconds, Bill was in front of Matt, glamouring him.

"You're going home. You never came here, it was a hoax." Bill said, and Matt nodded. Then he went to the other nurse, saying the same thing.

"Let's go Frank." Matt commanded, walking out of the house with the other nurse following his steps. Bill watched Sookie walking toward the girl slowly and hesitantly. She was still staring down her body, still frowning. When Sookie approached, she looked fast at her, her light green eyes glowing even more, wandering through Sookie's body, sniffing, a hungry look in her eyes. What made Bill come to Sookie's side in seconds, his fangs out again. Sookie pinched his arm, warning him to retract his fangs.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, stopping in front of the girl. The girl cocked her head and looked at her. She kept staring at her for minutes, without saying a word."Sweetie?" Sookie tried again, and the girl's eyes stopped glowing and turned to a light blue color.

"Fy mhen…"(my head) she hold her head, closing her eyes. Sookie looked at Bill again, hoping he understood what she said. But he was staring at her intently, like he was trying to discover a mystery. She looked at them again, her big eyes confused."Pwy…pwy ydw i?" (Who am I?)

"Sweetie, we don't understand what you are saying. Are you okay?" the girl waited a few moments before realization hit her. She was speaking in other language without even realize it.

"Who am I?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion and concern. Sookie looked at her with her eyes widened, Bill sighed and Jason cocked his head.

They have a big problem in hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, if there is anybody reading this...

This is the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter only if there is any review. So... that's it.

XoXo


	3. Nothing

_"And I don't know where I am_

_And I don't know what I'm into_

_And I don't know what I've done to me_

_I'm miss nothing, I miss everything"_

* * *

"_Nothing_. Her mind is blank and she only has memories of what happened when she woke up." Sookie sighed, looking at the girl in front of her. She was wrapped in the white blanket, a look of curiosity in her eyes. She kept staring at Sookie all the time, making the blonde uncomfortable and Bill alert. Although, she didn't seem to care. She didn't care, actually. That blonde girl had a really good smell, and she was starving. "What are we going to do?" Sookie let go of the girl's hand and massaging her temples. She sat there with that girl for almost two hours, trying to find something in her mind that might help them to help her. Even Bill tried to glamour her, but it was of no use. She couldn't be glamoured.

"She could stay in my house. I don't care." Jason said, a sly smile on his lips. Sookie snorted, and if look could kill Jason Stackhouse would be dead. "Just kidding." he raised his hands in front of his chest. Sookie sighed and looked at her vampire boyfriend, who was watching closely all the steps the girl did. She only wanted to spend the night with him, since the incident with the others vampires, the one that she thought he was dead, but fate likes to play with her. She didn't know what to do in times like these and all she could think was what Gran would do. She probably would let the girl stay in her house, but Sookie didn't even know her. And she definitely wasn't human and kept staring at her like she wanted to eat her alive.

"Bill." Bill looked at her. "What do I do?"

"I don't want her to stay with you." He answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "She could stay in my house." Sookie's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"My house has plenty of rooms. She doesn't know who she is, and we don't either. You wouldn't want to leave her anywhere and I definitely don't want her to stay with you here. So, my house is the best place for now." Sookie pondered for a few minutes. Bill was right. The girl didn't even remember her name, was lost and she could say she was scared too. It was the best idea, even if Sookie doesn't like it.

"Okay then. But I don't want her naked around you and I'll watch her closely during the day." Bill smiled at his girlfriend jealousy. Sookie looked at the girl, who was looking at her lap now, playing with her fingers. "Hey, she needs a name." she exclaimed, bringing the girl's attention back for her.

"A name?" she asked, looking confused. But then she remembered that she couldn't remember her name.

"You look like Alice. What do you think?" the girl thought for a moment but then shook her head. Sookie smiled, putting a finger on her mouth, thinking in another name. "What about Lucy?" the girl shook her head again.

"She looks like Emily." Jason said, smiling at the girl, who nodded fiercely.

"I liked this. Emily." She repeated, smiling brightly. Sookie laughed and nodded. She looked like a little scared girl.

"Well then. We'll call you Emily while you don't remember you real name." Emily looked at her, her smile fading. What If she never remember her name, her life? Who she was? "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, this is Bill." Sookie pointed to Bill and then to Jason. "That is my brother, Jason." Jason winked, making Emily laugh quietly. "So Emily, while we don't discover who you are, you'll live with Bill." Emily nodded, turning her look to Bill. The vampire tried to smile sympathetically, but failed. He was tense, she could say. She just couldn't say the reason. "I think you need a bath and some clothes too. I'll lend you some of mine. Oh.. Are you hungry?" Emily nodded furiously. Finally she asked. Sookie and Jason laughed. "What do you like to eat?"

"I- I don't know." Emily said, looking confused again. She was hungry, she could tell, but she didn't know what she wanted to eat.

"Oh… yea. I forgot that detail." Sookie sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I think you should bring her meat." Bill suggested and Sookie looked at him confused. "Well, she seemed to like you. We don't know what she is, but we do know she isn't human. So bring her meat."

"That's weird but I'll take it. But first, I'll show you the bathroom and give you some clothes. While you're bathing I'll make some meat." Emily nodded.

"Thank… you?" she said, smiling hesitantly. Sookie smiled too.

"You're welcome. Come." She started to walk toward the stairs, being followed closely by Emily. She entered her room and took some of her clothes, jeans pants, a white tank top and underwear. She turned around and gave to Emily, who looked at it confused. Sookie walked toward the bathroom, and opened the door. "You can use the tub if you want to. " Sookie pointed to the shower. "Use that towel and… that's it. I'll be waiting downstairs with your meal. Good bath." She got out of the small room and headed downstairs. Emily pulled the blanket from her body, and stared at her image in the mirror. She was a mess. Her waved hair was messy and dirty, like her mind and body. She hoped she could remember who she was and where she lived. What happened to her in the first place, she didn't know. Not even her name. She sighed before heading toward the tub, entering it and turning on the warm water. She felt her muscles relaxing and closed her eyes.

"What do you think she could be?" Sookie asked to Bill while she put a large piece of steak for frying. Bill shrugged, thinking. She was hot, really hot. Like, her skin burned. And she had that light green eyes and fangs, but different of vampire's fangs. She had four fangs. He could notice that she didn't have any pelage. Vampires and humans had. But she didn't, in any place of her body. Also, she looked to Sookie like she was going to attack the blonde in any second.

"I really don't know. I never felt her smell before. It's so weird." He muttered, frowning. He was curious about what that girl was.

"Well, we could go to the Sheriff and say that we found her. Maybe he could help us." Sookie tried, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't think he would do this. It's better if we keep it under the sheets. If anyone asks you, say she is your cousin. I'll try to find out what she could possibly be. Also, her memory will return eventually. We just need to wait." Bill walked up to Sookie, getting in front of her and snaking his arm around her waist. Sookie wrapped her ams around his neck, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"What if it doesn't happen? We would keep her with us forever?" Bill smiled, brushing his fingers on her cheek, making her close her eyes.

"We will find a way. Now…" he lowered his head, kissing her briefly before pulling out. "The meat is burning." Sookie yelp, turning around, and Bill giggled.

She turned off the shower, smiling happily while wrapping the white towel around her body. She got out of the tub, wiping her body and hair. She looked at her image in the mirror, grinning. A bath can change lives. She looked better, a lot better. She wasn't dirty and smelly anymore.

She started to put the clothes on, brushing her hair when she was dressed properly. Sighing, she opened the door, only to smell the burning meat that Sookie was probably doing. She walked downstairs, walking toward the source of the smell. She entered a kitchen, seeing Bill and Sookie talking about something. Bill looked at her first, and then Sookie did. The blonde smiled, seeing how her clothes had fitted the girl's body.

"I think you're my size." She said smiling and motioning for Emily to seat. Emily sat on the table's chair, looking at Sookie with a bright smile.

"Yes. They're not comfortable, though." She said, still smiling which made Sookie giggle.

"That was rude." Bill said, staring at the girl. Sookie pinched him, giving him a dark look that said "shut up", but Bill still stared at the girl, that now stared at him with the same intensity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude, Sookie." Emily said, turning her gaze to the blonde girl, an apologetic look on her beautiful face. Sookie shrugged, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about that. Now, here is your meat. I hope you like it." She smiled at the kindness of Sookie and turned her eyes to the plate in front of her, filled with something that didn't smell so good. She picked up the knife and fork, cutting a generous piece of meat and putting it in her mouth. It was horrible. But she didn't complained and just ate everything. She was starving and Sookie made that for her. So she couldn't complain. Sookie looked amazed by how fast she ate everything. She was certainly not human.

"It was… delicious." She said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want more?" Sookie asked, proud of her ability to cook.

"No, thanks. I'm full."It was a lie. She was still hungry but she didn't want to eat that again. She wanted other thing. She wanted real meat. Not that fried thing that Sookie prepared for her.

"Sookie, it's time for us to go. The sun is almost rising." Bill said, looking at his girlfriend. Sookie smiled sadly, but nodded. She knew that vampire has to sleep or they would have the bleedings.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Sookie said, kissing Bill briefly, looking at Emily after. "Remember that I said you would go with Bill? I'll lend you some pajamas and tomorrow I'll see you, kay?"

"Okay." Emily said, nodding and standing up.

"You can go; I'll be there in a matter of seconds." Bill said, and Emily nodded, walking toward the living room and out of the house. She looked at the sky, which now was a shade of deep blue, with the many small white points there. She breathed heavily, inhaling the cool air. But stopped, hearing light footsteps and turned only to see Bill and Sookie there, looking at her. Bill looked at Sookie and kissed her forehead. "Good morning." He said, walking past her and walking down the stairs. She stood there, waiting for something that she didn't know what was. Bill gave her a bag with something inside, but she didn't have time to look inside. "Come." She heard Bill said, but he didn't turn to look at her. She looked at Sookie, who smiled and nodded toward Bill. So she followed the vampire.

They were walking quietly, getting out of Sookie's property and into the woods. Bill could hear her light footsteps and light breath. He began to walk faster, waiting to see what she would do. She also increased her speed, but keeping the distance between them. Bill started to walk even faster, seeing that she was still following him. Emily was puzzled by his actions. He was walking faster and faster, like he was trying to escape her sight. She didn't like him. He obviously didn't like her, anyway. He was creepy and mysterious. Like he has far too many secrets.

Bill looked at her, seeing how thoughtful she seemed. He was trying to see if she was faster or had heightened senses like vampires had. So he did something that at first confused her, but then she followed her instincts. He ran in vampire velocity. She stopped, looking at the empty space where Bill was seconds ago. She then sniffed, and started to run too, following her nose. In a matter of seconds, she was standing on top of Bill, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the wood. Bill clicked his fangs out, changing position with her.

"What are you?" he asked, his fangs shining dangerously. Emily wasn't scared, though. She kicked him, making him fly and hit a tree. She stood there, looking at him like a predator watching her prey. But she relaxed, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't be following a stupid vampire." Bill smirked, but didn't relax. His fangs were still out and he watched her carefully. She was stronger than he, and had the same velocity or maybe more. He had to report it. "Are you going to attack me? I really wouldn't like to kill Sookie's boyfriend, mainly because she was so kind to me." Bill retracted his fangs and stared at her.

"Okay. Sorry for that. I wanted to know what you are."

"I want it too." She started to walk toward him. "So, the sun is almost rising and your nose is bleeding." Bill took his index finger up his nose, seeing blood on the tip. He looked at her and nodded, running. She did the same, following him.

In a matter of minutes they reached the Compton's mansion. Bill entered, being followed by Emily, who looked around the house. She could tell that the house was old, very old, but it was beautiful in a sort of way. It reminds her of something, but obviously she couldn't say what.

"Your room is upstairs, the second door. There is a bathroom by the end of the corridor, and I think there are some blankets and pillows in the wardrobe. Make yourself comfortable." With that said, Bill entered a small white door and closed it, living her alone in that big old house. She sighed, walking toward the deep red couch and sitting on it. Her head wasn't aching anymore, but her stomach was still growling. She just lay on the couch and closed her eyes, entering the dream world after some minutes.

She woke up the next morning sniffing a delicious smell. She stood up, walking toward the source of the smell, only to find Sookie entering the house. She looked startled by her sudden apparition, but smiled and waved for her.

"Good morning, Emily. How did you sleep?" she asked, looking at the confused girl in front of her.

"Well. I didn't even realize I had sleep… I guess I was really tired." She shrugged, holding her breath. Sookie had a delicious smell and she was extremely hungry.

"That's good. I came here to take you to see Bon Temps. I don't need to work today, so I'd show you the town." Sookie said with an enthusiastic look on her face. "I also brought some clothes for you to change. It's pretty hot today." Emily looked at Sookie, seeing a sleeveless yellow summer dress, which made the woman look younger than she really was. "Maybe someone knows something about you and we can take breakfast in Merlotte's. What do you think?"

"I don't have anything to do." Emily answered with a smile, taking the bag that Sookie gave her. She saw some clothes inside of it.

"That's awesome. Go there and change. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded, walking up stairs and into the bedroom Bill had said. The room wasn't too big, but wasn't small either, it was just like the house, the ivory paint was old and was peeling; there was a queen size bed, with old wood frame, some pillows on it and a white blanket covering it; beside the bed was a nightstand with a table lamp on it; across the bed was a wood dresser, with a small mirror over it; there was a wardrobe too, next to one of the closed windows, that were covered with heavy deep red curtains. It was a great room, and she knew it was filled with memories. She stared to nothing for some time, before taking Sookie's pants and shirt, only to dress what she had brought for her. She stared at her image in the small mirror. Her hair was messy, so she passed her hands on it. She was dressing white jeans shorts, a light green tank top and brown sandals. Turning around, she left the room.

Sookie was nowhere to be found, so she sniffed and followed her senses. The blonde girl was in the kitchen, searching for something in the cabinets.

"Sookie?" she called, making the blonde turn and look her up and down, smiling after.

"You look amazing. I'm sure many guys will want to eat you alive." She didn't understand what Sookie mean, but she wouldn't let anybody eat her. Sookie upon hearing her thoughts, laugh. "Don't worry. I didn't mean that way. Now, let's go?"

"Sure." She said smiling, pretending she understood what Sookie meant. That girl said so many things she didn't understand. They walked out of Bill's house and into a yellow car that was parked.

"First place we'll go is to Merlotte's. I work there and great part of Bon Temps population is always there. Actually, I was thinking…" Sookie stopped, to reverse, and then continued. "Maybe you could get a job there." Emily looked at Sookie questioningly. "I know you just got here yesterday and you're confused and everything. But a job is really good. You can know people and earn money."

"Earn money?" Sookie smiled, without taking her eyes of the road.

"Yes. So you can buy clothes, shoes, food. Stuff you want in general."

"Huh… I liked that. How can I get a job?" she really wanted to know. She couldn't live with Bill forever or depends of Sookie. She didn't like the blonde's clothes, anyway.

"I'll ask Sam. I really think he'd love to meet you." Emily raised one brow and Sookie laughed. "You'll see."

Sookie parked the car and got out, so Emily did the same. She faced a small house-looking building, with a huge plaque "Merlotte's" on it. Sookie walked toward the establishment, being followed by Emily. She felt a different smell of something being fried. But what caught her attention was other smell. It was a different scent. Something she had never smelled before. It wasn't that good, though. It was just different. She looked around, seeing many tables with red upholstery, and other tables with chairs; There was a bar too, with a lot of drink and a counter, with many chairs; it was a really cool place to be. She turned her gaze to a woman walking toward them. She had long orange hair, her eyes were blue and she wore makeup; she was dressing a white t-shirt, black shorts and a green apron around her waist. She smiled at Sookie.

"Sookie. Who is that?" she asked, looking at her up and down. Emily stared at her, eyebrow furrowed. That woman had a sweet, cloying scent, like cheap perfume. Her voice was annoying too. Like she had something in her mouth.

"Oh... this is my cousin, Emily Stackhouse. Emm, this is Arlene. She works here as well." Sookie nudged her ribs, calling her attention.

"Nice to meet you, Emily." She outstretched her hand towards Emily, but the girl just look at it. Arlene withdrew her hand, staring at the girl, confused. Sookie smiled uncomfortably.

"She is shy." The blonde said, pinching Emily's arm, whose looked at her puzzled. She didn't like that woman so she wouldn't shake her hand.

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Arlene said, turning her eyes to Sookie.

"Yea, neither do I." Sookie and Emily turned around. Sookie smiled and Emily just stared at the man that was walking toward them. He was tall, not too tall, but he was tall; his dirty blonde hair was messy and his face had a little bit of facial hair. He was cute. But his scent was bad. It was the different scent that Emily had felt when she entered the place. He looked her up and down, like Sookie and Arlene did. It was starting to annoy her.

"Hi , Sam." Sookie said, waving for the man. "This is Sam Merlotte, Emm. This is my cousin Emily, Sam." He smiled for her and that kind of give her comfort. He had a sweet smile, to make up for his smell. He wasn't like Sookie, but wasn't like Arlene either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, outstretching his hand. She didn't understand why they keep giving her their hands. She just smiled, waving like Sookie did.

"Hello." She said. Arlene looked at her with disbelief and turned around. Sookie smiled seeing her interact with Sam.

"So Sam… Emily just moved here, because of Gran accident." Sookie looked sad when she said that, but she waved it off and continued saying. "She needs a job and since what happened with the others waitress…"

"Do you have any experience?" Sam asked, looking at Emily. But Sookie answered before she could.

"Yes. She worked in many bars before she came here. So?" she looked confused at Sookie, but the girl sent her a look that said to her to be quiet. So she did.

"That's okay then. I really need other waitress. Welcome to Merlotte's. You can start tonight." Emily didn't know what to say, so she just smiled. Sookie smiled too, giving Sam a peek on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam. Well, since she only starts tonight, we'll take a breakfast. We're in a tour in Bon Temps." Sam smiled, nodding.

"Okay. Go ahead." And then he turned around with a wave and disappeared in the back of the bar. Emily looked at Sookie, waiting for an answer.

"You'll work here. Isn't it good? I'll come here to help you, otherwise our dirty little secret will be revealed." She winked, sitting on one of the red upholstery, taking the menu and giving it to her. "Here. I know what I'm going to eat. Choose whatever you want." She looked at the menu in her hands. She read everything, without knowing what she wanted to eat. She was starving, that was for sure. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes. I don't know what I'd like. I really want to eat some flesh…" she stopped, realizing what she had said. Sookie smiled, taking her hand in hers and shaking lightly.

"What do you mean? Like what I did for you yesterday?" she shook her head, looking around and sniffing.

"I'm starving." She said out loud, looking at each faces present in the bar. "But I don't know what I really want to eat…" she started to think what she may like to eat. She really liked Sookie smell. She must taste delicious.

"I don't think eat me is a good idea. I'm too skinny." Sookie said with a smile, and Emily scanned her Indeed she was really skinny. "I forgot you aren't a human… well, we have to figure out what you really eat, since you don't know. What do you really want to eat, besides me?" she looked to Sookie, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hn… that Sam seems pretty yummy." Sookie laughed this time, and everybody in the place looked at her.

"Yes, he is. Well, not in that way you're talking about. But I don't think it's good to try to eat your boss in your first day. What else?"

"I… I don't know. Nothing else, I guess." Sookie stopped to laugh at her lost face.

"Did you like at least a little of the meat I gave to you yesterday?"

"Not really. Like, the taste was lost."

" Hn. I have an idea. But I don't think it's good to use it here. People here aren't used to abnormal things. Let's do this way, I'll eat something fast, then we'll go to the butcher. I think we'll find what you want there." With a smile, she called Arlene and ordered her breakfast.

They were driving out of Merlotte's. She looked inside a bag that Sam had give her, with her new uniform. It was just like Arlene's. Sookie smiled, looking at her briefly.

"You'll love to work there. Beside the costumers, it's really cool. And the money is good." She said, her eyes now glued on the road. Emily put the bag on the backseat, smiling briefly after. She was excited to work there. At least it was better than stay in Bill's house staring at the wall. "We've arrived!" Sookie pulled the small car in the park lot in front of the butchery. Emily nostrils flared, and she got out of the car in a flash, startling Sookie. She entered the establishment, looking around the many bloody raw meat hanging everywhere. Her eyes shone with happiness. The smell of meat was refreshing. She felt her stomach growl loud, and she walked toward a big piece of meat that looked incredibly delicious.

She took in her hands and bit it, eating it in a matter of seconds. Sookie entered and looked at her, seeing her eating another piece of meat. The blonde smiled, understanding now what she liked to eat.

"HEY! What'cha you doin'?" the butcher asked, staring at the girl angrily, with a machete in hand. Emily stopped eating, looking at the man threateningly, holding the meat more tightly between her fingers. Sookie could see the blood slipping through her fingers.

"It's ok. We'll pay for it." Sookie tried to say, coming close to the man and smiling. But the man started walking toward Emily, the machete in hand.

"Freak! I'll call the sheriff." He was close to Emily and the girl was still staring at him. Sookie didn't like the situation, even more for not knowing exactly what Emily was and what she could do. She heard a growl erupt from Emily's throat, making the man stagger backward, his hands trembling lightly. Emily eyes started to glow in a light green color, her fangs growing as she opened her mouth for the man, to show him them; her nails were long and pointed.

"Emm, that's okay. Calm down." Sookie tried, her hands in front her chest, signaling she wouldn't hurt her. Emily looked at Sookie for a moment, before her eyes came back to normal and she continued to eat the meat. Sookie sighed in relief, turning her attention to the man, which now was gone. She furrowed her brow, trying to see where he was.

'This fuckin' vampires. I hate them! But I thought they couldn't walk in the Sun.' she heard the man's thoughts. He was near, maybe inside the butchery. Emily took another piece of meat, biting it. She was still hungry, and she didn't know when she could eat like this again, so she had to fill her stomach completely. Otherwise, she would eat Sookie alive.

Sookie heard a click and looked over the counter, only to see the man with a gun in his fat hands. Her eyes widened when she saw he was pointing it to Emily.

"Sir…please. You don't need to do it. We're livin'" Sookie tried to walk toward Emily, but the man stared at her and changed the gun direction to her.

"One more step and I shoot you." Upon hearing it, Emily looked at the man, seeing him pointing the gun to a frightened Sookie. Her eyes glowed again as she growled, letting the piece of meat she was eating fall on the floor. She flashed toward the man, taking his gun and throwing away. The man looked at her with wide eyes, and she could sense his fear. She didn't do anything, though. She stood up and walk toward Sookie, back to normal.

"I think it's better if we leave. I'll take one more piece of meat and we go." Sookie nodded, seeing her taking another piece of meat. She walked toward the counter, seeing the man laying flat on his back, his body trembling. She put some money over it and turned around, ready to left. Later she should tell Bill to glamour him. Emily had already finished her last piece and was waiting for her, while licking her fingers. Sookie wanted to laugh, she looked like a child. She couldn't, though. She was still startled because of her sudden attack to the man. Of course she did nothing, but still. She was really creepy with those eyes and those fangs.

"Where are we going to go now?" Emily asked, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked at her with curiosity, acting normally, like nothing had happened.

"Do you like to know Bon Temps River?" Emily nodded, smiling. Sookie smiled too, changing her way to Bon Temp's River.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there, if there is someone there...

Well, first of all, thanks for the one review I received, even though I wanted more that's okay, I hope in this one I receive more. Second, c'mon guys, if you read this story and you liked it, even the slightly bit, review it. I'm an autor and I'd really love to see any sign of life. So please, review. If there aren't any review, I'll take a little longer to post the next chapter.

Anyway, you're discovering a little more about "Emily" in this chapter and I bet you're curious to what she is. Muahaha she isn't a fairy not any thing like that. Well, I don't think you'll discover it so soon. And Eric will appear next chapter, with all glory and etc.

There is other thing... about Emily fangs. They aren't like vampire fangs, I'll put a picture of how I imagine it for you in my profile. So if you're curious, go there. Also, her outfits are in my polyvore account. So go there and see.

Before I forget, I imagine Emily like Emilia Clarke. Yes, the actress of Game of thrones. I really love her and all, she is amazing. Anyway, if you don't like her, just imagine Emily the way you want.

That's it for now, please don't forget to say at least a "Hi" for me. I want to know if there is anybody reading it. Review it, guys.

P.S.: If you have a fic that is not Sookie/Eric, I'd love to read. It's not that I don't love Sookie and Eric together, it's just that they are already together in the show so...

**XX**


	4. Instinct

_"Running through the bare emotion_  
_Instinct keeps me running_

_Running where the sorrow bless me_  
_Instinct keeps me running"_

* * *

She stared at her image in the mirror, feeling a bit awkward. She was wearing the uniform Sam gave to her earlier. The black shorts were a little small, almost showing a part of her butt; the white shirt with Merlotte's logo was tight and showed part of her flat stomach, that she tried unsuccessfully to hide. Her eyes scanned her face, her blue eyes sparkling slightly. Her brown hair surrounded her face, falling in waves over her shoulders.

"Wow. You look perfect in this uniform. Like it was made for you." She heard Sookie's voice and turned to see the blonde with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing the same uniform; hers were of her size though. Emily crocked her head to the side, looking at her.

"I thought you wouldn't work today." She said, turning her gaze back to the mirror.

"Well, someone has to help you." Sookie answered, smiling. It was her day off, but she had to help Emily, otherwise the girl probably wouldn't learn how to work. And she said to Sam that she had experience. Emily smiled, feeling more relaxed. At least Sookie would be with her. "It's better if you tie your hair. 'Cuz of the frying smell, you know."

"Oh… ok." She muttered, seeing that Sookie's blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail. She made a messy bun fast, tying it with her own hair, a few strands falling around her face; it was simple, but still looked good in her. Sookie smiled, approving.

"That's perfect. Oh, by the way, I called Bill and said to him that you're with me. He said he thought you had ran." She grinned at her boyfriend's desperation. Something in Emily's head clicked, something that remind her something. The word "ran" was familiar. "It's time. Let's go?" she nodded, following Sookie out of the blonde's room.

Sookie took her purse and locked the house behind them, walking toward her car. They entered and headed towards Merlotte's. Sookie talked about many things during the way, but Emily didn't pay attention. She was thinking in that word and why she felt that it remembered her of something. But nothing came to her mind, making her sigh. They reached Merlotte's and Sookie parked the car;

"Are you nervous?" the blonde asked, walking side by side with Emily. The blue-eyed girl shook her head, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I think I never worked in my life…" she said, though she didn't remember anything of her life or who she was. But she could feel that the sensation of a new job was new. She was sure she never felt it before. It was good, very good. And made her smile. Sookie laughed, upon hearing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Like you're important or special; you're growing up." Sookie said, remembering the first time she entered Merlotte's. She felt really good when she got home and told her Gran about the new experience. Of course it had its bad sides, like that noise people. But besides it, working there was really good. She loved it.

"Something like that." Emily said, entering the bar. The lights were on and a few people were there. It was even more comfortable than it was in morning.

"Good evening, ladies." Sam said, smiling at them. He looked at her, up and down again, and smiled even more. "You look great in this uniform. It really fitted you." She smiled at the man, he was really kind. And handsome, too; he was wearing a green shirt, with the same logo of her shirt, and jeans. He looked really good. Sookie rolled her eyes at Sam, but smiled too. "By the way Sook, what are you doin' here?"

"Well, I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to work. I'll take the day off other day." She said smiling and taking Emily's hand, walking towards Sam's office. "I'll show her the bar." Sam nodded, walking in the opposite direction.

"Sook?" Emily and Sookie turned to see a woman standing there, looking confused between them. She was black, had black hair full of braiding,that was tied behind her head, and black eyes, that carried so many feelings. She was beautiful, Emily thought. She didn't seem friendly, though.

"Oh, hey Tara. Good you're here. Come." Sookie said, motioning to her friend to follow her into the office. Tara was puzzled, but didn't say anything. They entered the small room and Sookie closed the door.

"Who is she?" Tara shot, without giving a chance for Sookie to say something. Emily looked puzzled at the woman. She was furrowing her brow towards Emily, watching her.

"We found her." Sookie blurted fast and continued. "I'll explain for you later, but if anyone asks, she is my cousin Emily, okay?"

"What the..?"

"Tara, just do as I said. I'll explain later." Tara rolled her eyes, looking at Emily.

"'Kay. I hope she ain't another vamp." Tara said, disgust in her voice.

"I'm not a vampire." Emily defended herself, staring hard at the woman. Sookie, predicting that Tara would snap, entered between the two women.

"Emily, this is Tara, my best friend. Tara, this is Emily, my new friend and cousin." they looked at each other up and down and then Tara shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said sarcastically, turning around before Emily had a chance to talk. She got out of the room, leaving her and Sookie there.

"Don't worry about her. She is just like that with everyone. You'll get used." Sookie said, changing the subject. "Anyway, here is Sam's office and where our "cabinets" are. You can put your things there" she pointed to a corner with cubbies. "Well, that's it. There nothing else to do here besides it. I'll give you an apron and teach you how to serve the clients." Emily nodded, following the blonde outside Sam's office. They passed in a small corridor, where the wall was half open, like a window, with two men inside. The two were black, one of them was singing with a spatula in hand. He was tall, had strong arms which was shown because of his colorful sleeveless top, with a bandana on his head. He also had a blue apron around his waist.

"Hey hookah." He said, looking at Sookie with a mischievous smile, winking for her. "So that's the new hot waitress that Sam talked about." Emily blushed with the complement, shifting uncomfortably. Sookie rolled her eyes, smiling at her.

"This is Lafayette, he is our cooker."

"Oh yea, baby. I love to cook and to eat as well." He made a movement with his hips back and forth, which made her grin and Sookie roll her eyes. He winked at her.

"That's big Joe." Sookie pointed to the other man, behind Lafayette, that nodded towards her with a smile. "Arlene you already know. There's also Terry."

"Speaking of me?" she turned to see a tall man with a white apron around his waist; he had a hair almost like Sam's hair, but his were pulled back; he had beard and blue eyes; he was kind of cute with a warm smile on his lips.

"Yes. Emily, this is Terry Bellefleur. He is our cooker as well. Terry, this is Emily, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you, miss." He said nodding and entering the kitchen after.

"That's it. Now, here's your apron" Sookie put a green thing around her waist, tying it. "Take this and that." She gave her a pen and a pad, smiling. "Ok, you're ready. Now, watch and learn." She walked toward one of the table, and Emily stood there, watching and learning. She heard Sookie asking what they wanted to eat, and they looked at the menu and said; she noted everything and with a last smile, came in her direction, giving the paper to Lafayette.

"This is what the customers ordered; you'll note and bring to Lafayette, so he can make for them. The drinks I'll show you later. Did you understand?" she nodded firmly. "So, it's your time now. Go there and ask them, politely, what they want to eat." Emily nodded, walking toward a table with a couple.

"What do you want?" she asked, startling the couple. They looked at each other, the woman with a hand over her chest. Emily could hear her heart beating fast.

"Are you new here?" the man asked, looking her up and down like the others.

"Yes. Why?" she snapped, staring at him.

"No-nothing. Sorry. We want some French fries, two burgers and two bottles of beer." He said fast, seeing her noting as fast as he spoke. She then turned around and walked in Sookie's direction, smiling proudly. Sookie snickered.

"They asked this, Lafayette." She said, giving the man the paper. Lafayette looked at her, a smile playing on his glossy lips.

"You don't play in business, bitch. I liked that." He said, looking at the command, his brow furrowing while he read the request. "What language is that?" Sookie looked at him confused, like Emily did.

"Oh… Emily, darling, you have to speak English, did you forget?" Sookie said, trying to fudge. Emily frowned, taking the paper of Lafayette's hands and realizing that she wrote in her natural language.

"Sorry." She translated it and gave to Lafayette, who read.

"Better." He said and turned, starting to cook something. Sookie smiled at her.

"No problem. But look, you have to be more polite. You have to say: "Good evening, welcome to Merlotte's. What can I bring for you?" Sookie explained her and she nodded in knowledge. "And don't forget to smile. Even if you don't want, you have."

"Okay. Next time I'll do it right." She said, more to herself than to Sookie. But the blonde heard and smiled, putting one hand on the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it again, so you can see." Emily nodded, watching as Sookie left and walked to another table.

* * *

"Ah, finally! Last costumer." Arlene said, putting the money she received from the old lady, into her pocket. Emily was looking at her own money, the money she received from many costumers, mainly men. She was happy, because Sookie told her that when they gave her a high tip, it was because they liked her service. Of course it wasn't the case, because everyone in Merlotte's knew that she didn't receive that money because of her service.

"Well, we've finished here, honey. Let's go home now. Bill must be bored." Sookie grinned lovingly, remembering her boyfriend. Emily nodded, taking her apron off and giving to Sookie. She stood up of the stool and followed Sookie out of the bar.

"SOOK. Wait! You have a story to tell me, did you forget?" Tara asked, walking toward them. Sookie smiled, nodding.

"Let's go then. I'll tell you on the way." They walked into Sookie's car and drove toward her house.

Emily gazed out the window, hearing Sookie telling Tara her story. Tara something mumbled or asked something, looking at her from times to times.

"But she is human, right?" Tara asked, waiting Sookie's answer. The blonde thought about telling her the truth, but knowing Tara, she decided against it.

"Of course she is." Sookie said, smiling at Emily. "She'll stay with Bill until we find out who she is."

"Hn." Tara mumbled, disinterested. The car was silent for some time. Just the sound of the motor and they breathing. Only Emily could hear more. She could hear everything. But she wasn't paying attention. She was focused on the road and the blurred woods. Sookie stopped the car, taking her out of her thoughts. She saw Tara going out and waving, before entering a house. Sookie started to drive again.

"So, did you like your first day?" Emily smiled, nodding.

"It was cool. Though, I didn't like much of this Tara. Neither that redhead woman, her voice is so annoying." Sookie chuckled,

"Yea, she is kinda annoying. But she is nice." After that, they didn't speak again. Sookie parked in front of Bill's house, turning the engine off. They both got out of the car, walking towards the porch and into the house. They could hear music coming from the house. Emily could see the smile on Sookie's face as they entered the house. Bill was playing his old piano beautifully, and as he saw them, he smiled, still playing. The song was beautiful and comforting, but Bill stopped. Emily saw him walk toward Sookie and place a light kiss on her lips.

"Good evening." He said, nodding for her briefly and turning his eyes to Sookie.

"Why are you so dressed up?" the blonde asked, eyeing her boyfriend, who was dressing more elegantly than usually.

"Well, we'll go out today."He answered, with a slight smile. Emily went upstairs to take a shower and prepare to sleep. She didn't have anything to do, anyway. Bill and Sookie probably wanted to be alone.

"Really? Where?" Sookie asked excitedly. Finally they were going to have a night for them.

"Fangtasia." Sookie's smile faded, and a frown took place.

"What? Why?" she snapped, frowning even more and crossing her arms around her chest.

"Eric requested us there. He wants your help with something."

"But I don't want to go there and I don't want to help him. Come on." She rolled her eyes.

"We don't have an option. Also, we have to take Emily there. I told him about her and he is curious."

"My god, Bill. Sometimes it's seems like you don't have a brain." Sookie threw her hands in the air, sitting on the couch and pouting.

"Come on, Sookie. He is the sheriff of Area five and…"

"Sheriff?" Sookie asked, confused. She didn't know Eric was a sheriff. Well, probably because he didn't act like one.

"It's a position of great power amongst our kind. We do not wanna angry him. As long as his requests are reasonable, we should obey him." Bill explained, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Sookie sighed loudly, before stand up.

"Okay, okay. But I don't have clothes. Emily doesn't either. She is taking her bath so I'll go home and take some proper clothes. Warn her that we'll going to see Eric." Bill nodded, kissing her before she rushed out of the house.

* * *

Emily stood up of the tub, wrapping her body in the towel and wearing the underwear. She put her pajamas and got out of the bathroom, only to find Bill standing in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Emily raised an eyebrow for him, waiting for him to speak.

"We'll go out." Emily frowned, crossing her arms.

"What?" Bill sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"We'll go out to a bar. Sookie will bring you some clothes, so brush your hair and wait." He didn't wait for her to answer; he just turned and went downstairs. Emily sighed, walking toward the room and closing the door behind her. She really didn't want to go out today. She was tired and wanted to sleep. If she tells Bill she didn't want to go, he would let her? Probably not. He wasn't asking her if she wanted to go. He said she would go.

She took the hair brush and started to brush her hair. After she finished, she lay on her bed and waited for Sookie, thinking.

After almost an hour, Sookie knock on her door, entering it. She was asleep, but the moment Sookie walked into the room, she opened her eyes. She had a bag with her and a bored look.

"Here. I brought you a dress and flats." She gave Emily the bag and sat on the bed, staring at the floor. Emily took out the white, with red flowers on it, dress and put it on. It wasn't her style, she could say, she seemed too girly. And she had sure she wasn't girly at all. She didn't say anything, though. Sookie was helping her with many things, so she couldn't say she didn't like her clothes. She put the red simple flat and looked at the blonde. Sookie smiled, seeing how good she appeared in those clothes. She walked toward her, with a white dress and white flats, hugging her.

"You look beautiful." She said, sighing after. "Let's go. Bill is waiting us."

They went downstairs and into Bill's car. Then, they headed to Shreveport.

She didn't know where she was going with them. They were driving for a while before Bill parked the car. Sookie sighed, sending Bill a look. Emily looked outside, seeing a bar with a black door and a red label saying "Fangtasia". Bill opened the door, so did Sookie, and they both got out of the car. Emily did the same, walking beside Sookie.

"I had this crazy dream this morning. We were sitting eating breakfast and, all of sudden the sun light set you on fire." Sookie said, looking at Bill. Emily frowned, playing the scene in her head.

"It wouldn't happen quite that way." Bill answered, leaning on the car and looking directly at Sookie. "The sun light would weaken me, and eventually, of course, I would die. But I wouldn't burst into flames. Not right away, at least." He finished, walking toward them.

"So I guess we will never have breakfast together." Sookie muttered, staring down. Emily could see the sadness in her look, but didn't do anything. That was the price she was paying for being with a different being. It was sad, but that is it. They walked toward the door and Bill pushed it open, motioning them to enter. Emily entered after Sookie and looked around in amazement. That place was really cool, though creepy; it has deep red walls, like most part of the place had this color, some black tables and seats; there was also a little stage with something like a throne over it; a bar with many drinks, there was a vampire behind it, he has long black hair and dark eyes, that showed boredom and something else she couldn't say. Leaned on the counter was a beautiful female vampire, with a long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; she was wearing gray pants and a light pink sweater. Right now, she was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. But what caught Emily attention wasn't her, but the male vampire walking toward them.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse." He said; Emily's mouth went dry and she stopped, looking at him amazed. He was gorgeous. Absolutely, absurdly. He was tall, very tall, with straight blonde hair that reached his broad shoulders. His skin was pale, like all the vampires, his eyes were blue, almost like her own eyes. He was wearing a black wife beater, that showed off his long and muscular arms, a black jeans and flip flops. He was looking at Sookie with a smirk, but then he turned his gaze to her, and she could see his nose moving slightly.

"Hn…I presume she is the one you were talking about." He said, without moving his eyes from her. She felt her heart beat a little faster than it should, but she kept staring at him. "She is certainly quite different." He smirked, realizing her intense gaze on him.

"Yes, she is. Now, why did you summon us?" Bill asked, making the taller stare hard at him. "Sorry. I just presumed…" Bill started apologizing, but was cut off by the blonde, who motioned to Sookie to sit. Sookie looked at Emily with a little smile, her eyes saying that she didn't need to be afraid. Although, Emily wasn't afraid. Not the slightly bit. Sookie sat on one of the chairs the blonde motioned, and then he looked at her, his blue eyes serious, different from early, when they had gotten there; he had that mischievous look on his face.

"You can sit too, if you like." He said, before walking toward Sookie. Emily sat on one of the tables next to Sookie, her eyes never letting the blonde. He nodded to the blonde vampire woman and she got out of the room fast, only to come back a few seconds later with a man, holding him by his collar like he was a little puppy. Emily could see the desperation in him, he was shaking and his heart was beating fast. She made him sit on the chair in front of Sookie, before turning back for her place, leaning on the counter with her arms crossed. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club. We recently noticed that $60.000 just gone missing from our books." The blonde said, coming to stand right beside the man, who was shaking more than he would ever do, now. "And Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He is not saying anything." Sookie snapped, staring at him.

"Don't be quiet. It's humiliating enough to ask a human for assistance. We know what you can do." He finished, looking at nothing.

"And I know what you can do too. Why don't you just glamour him?" Sookie asked again. Everybody in the place could see she was getting on his nerves with all those questions. Even Emily was getting anxious with that situation.

"And don't you think we've tried everything before summon you?" Sookie remained quiet, while he continued. "So, it would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton if you help us." Sookie looked back to Bill, seeing him nodding in her direction. Emily rolled her eyes; it was impressive how much Bill controlled Sookie.

"If I find out who did it, then what?" she asked again.

"We'll denounce that person to the police and let the authority handle with her." The black haired vampire, probably Longshadow, said, sending a look to the blonde one.

"Hundreds of years old and you are still a terrible liar. C'mon." Sookie turned to look to him, with a bored look. He lit the lighter in his hand, staring hard at her. Though, Sookie didn't care and that made Emily chuckle, attracting the looks for her. She didn't care, smiling. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise that you'll hand the person who did this to the police, I agree to help you anytime you want." There was a moment of silence, everybody waiting for the blonde's answer.

"Alright. Why not?" He said, smirking. Then he turned his eyes to the nervous man. Sookie took the man's hand in hers, staring at him in silence. After a minute, she spoke.

"Bruce, it's okay. Take a deep breath."Emily frowned, asking when he said something. But then she remembered that Sookie did the same thing with her, taking her hand and looking at her. "Did you steal their money?" Emily looked at the blonde, this time he glared daggers at the little man.

"No. No, you got to believe me. I didn't do it, I swear…"

"Shii, do you know who did?" Sookie asked again, softly.

"No." he answered, shaking his head.

"He is telling the truth." Sookie said, looking up at the blonde, letting go of Bruce's hand.

"You'll trust the skinny human to acquit the fat one?" Longshadow asked, and all the eyes turned to the blonde.

"Bring the next one in." he said and Bruce breathed with relief, crying. The blonde woman turned and walked into a door. Bruce stood up shakily, his head bent.

"E-excuse me." He muttered, before taking his bag and going out of the bar. That one would never put his feet on that bar again. Sighing, Emily turned her eyes to look one more time around, her eyes falling on the handsome blonde vampire, who she still didn't know the name. However, his eyes were on Sookie; Of course Sookie was looking at Bill, with so much love in her eyes. And Bill was smiling slightly, looking at her too.

Her eyes turned to see the blonde vampire coming back with a blonde human woman, with short hair; she came walking like she was on a catwalk, with that "clothes" and the cigarette between her fingers.

"This is the last of our humans." The vampire said, sitting her on the chair where Bruce was before. The blonde sat, looking at Sookie and then at her.

"Hn, yummy." She smirked and Emily started frowning. Why she couldn't understand what this people talked about?

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them, will you?" the blonde male said, looking down at the human.

"Aye, master." Ginger answered, looking at him sideways. Sookie tried to take her hand, but she snapped it like it was on fire. "Don't touch me."

"Hold her still." The vampire ordered and immediately the blonde female came behind the human and held her shoulders, making her hands come over the table. Sookie put her hand over hers again and started with the questions.

Emily didn't pay attention, since it was probably the same that it was with the other. She opted to look at the blonde male. She was extremely curious about him, mainly because she didn't know his name or who exactly he was; the only thing she did know was that he was important and respected; and he had that tension on him, like he was going to explode at anytime.

She saw him look at the female vampire, while she was talking something. So Emily started to pay attention again.

"It's a vampire." Sookie stated and once again, Emily frowned. A vampire? She didn't have time to look for answers, because the next moment, Longshadow was over Sookie growling, his fangs out.

She never thought about the consequences of her acts. She just acted instinctively; that is exactly what happened when she saw the vampire over Sookie. It's not like she loved the blonde, since they had meet a few days ago, but she cared about her because Sookie took care of her and helped her a lot. Because of that, her instincts acted, and she stood up of her chair fast, running toward the vampire and throwing him away with one simple movement. She admired herself, because it was the second time something like that happened and she overpower her opponent. She stood in front of Sookie protectively when he came again, but this time, Bill came behind him and staked him right in his heart. She heard screams but didn't turn her head; she was still attentive for what could happen next. Well, it would be better if she wasn't in front of Sookie, because the vampire spilled blood all over her, before he fell on the floor, only flesh and blood. Ginger was still screaming, but she just turned and helped a shocked Sookie to stand up. The blonde had some blood on her as well, probably because she was behind her.

"Oh, my god." Sookie exclaimed, looking Emily up and down, her eyes and mouth wide as saucers. She was shaking slightly, probably because she wasn't used to see vampires being murdered.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Bill asked, coming in a flash and holding her shaking shoulders.

"Y-yes, I am." She nodded, holding her boyfriend tightly. Every single part of her body shook, but right now she didn't care. She turned around and looked at the girl who had saved her. Emily was looking at her bloodied body; the metallic smell was making her stomach rumble, and even though it wasn't the best of the smells, it still gave her mouthwatering. Everything on her was red; Sookie's dress, her skin, her hair. She licked the blood over her lips, feeling the good taste. It was good, but not that good.

"Emily, are you okay?" she snapped her head, looking at Sookie, who had talked to her.

"Yes." She answered, smiling with her red lips; if it wasn't that moment, Sookie would have found laughable. Emily looked around, seeing that everybody was looking at her; the blonde vampire was serious, the female vampire had her eyebrow raised and Ginger threw up.

"Humans. Honestly Bill, I don't know what you see on them." The blonde vampire said with boredom, looking at Ginger screaming; but then his eyes come at Emily's direction, and he smirked. "Well, that was pretty interesting." Emily cocked her head to the side, with curiosity. "We'll talk about that later, Ms...?"

"She doesn't remember her name, Eric." Sookie said before she could. Emily's eyes brightened at the sound of his name. Finally she heard it.

"Hn, even more interesting. I'm afraid you didn't mention it, Mr. Compton. But then again, we'll talk about that later. Now, we have more urgent business to attend. Come." With one more glance in her direction, he walked into one of the doors, being followed by Bill.

"Let's go clean you." Sookie said, taking her hand. "And by the way, thank you for saving my life."

* * *

**A/N**: Huulloo there! Well, one more chapter!

Well, first of all.. thank you guys so so much for the reviews, favorites and following. When I saw it, I jumped happily, Yay!

This chapter the hottest viking in the world appeared, like I said he would. This is the first interaction between Emily and Eric, next chapter you'll have much more haha :D

Of course if you guys review it

I hope you're enjoying the fic and I want to say that a lot of things will happen here, I made a whole story about Emily. Lemme see, that's all for now. Later I'll answer your reviews!

Continue reading, please!

XoXo


	5. Empty

_"Something has left my life_

_And I dont know where it went to_

_Somebody caused me strife_

_And its not what I was seeking"_

* * *

Emily splashed water on her face one more time, looking at the mirror again. She had done it three times but the blood was still there. Sookie gave her the handkerchief she had used to clean herself, to help. But it wasn't working that much. She decided to wash her hair, so she took water in her hands and passed in her hair, twisting it and seeing the blood staining the white sink.

"Here, let me help you." Sookie turned her, damping the handkerchief and passing it on her face, neck and cleavage.

"Uhm, a lesbo party. Can I join you?" the female vampire said, walking in the bathroom with a smirk. Sookie rolled her eyes, washing the handkerchief and passing it on Emily's face once again.

"We are not in the mood, Pam. Spare us of your jokes." Pam raised one eyebrow, looking at Sookie and then to Emily.

"Put this on." She gave to her a black cloth that shone slightly; Emily looked at it for a moment, thinking if she should accept it or not. She decided against it.

"Thanks but…" Emily started but was cut by Sookie, like always.

"Its better, Emm. Put them on; at least you'll be partially clean. When we got home you can change. Bill is probably coming anyway." Pam smirked when she took it, but looked at Sookie.

"You're not going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend are not finished yet." Sookie looked at her with a worried expression; Emily put the cloth between her legs and splashed water on her face one more time, this time the blood finally disappearing completely.

"Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" she looked through the mirror at Sookie and Pam talking.

"That's for the boys figure out. Right now, what you need to worry is about you little friend, who has vampire blood all over her. Here, let me help you. You have vampire in you cleavage." Pam walked close to Emily, who had turned around to watch the conversation, putting her fingers on her cleavage, her eyes glued on her face, taking a piece of flesh out of there. Pam stood there, looking at her with amusement, and throwing the flesh on the floor. Emily watched as the blonde sniffed her, raising her eyebrow. "You have a delicious smell. You and I could have a little party." Pam looked direct at her eyes, and Emily could say that she was trying to glamour her. She remembered that Bill had tried to do it too, but it didn't work on her. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, you don't smell that good. And I only like fresh food." she snapped, smirking when Pam frowned. Sookie looked at her with amazement, seeing Pam frowning even more. Probably because her glamouring didn't work; Emily turned around with a victorious smile on her lips and passed the wet handkerchief on her neck and cleavage, washing it later. Pam stood there, watching them. After a minute, a smirk started to spread on her pouty lips.

"Hi there, Pam. Ah, who are your new friends?" Ginger asked, looking between Sookie, who was now lost in thought, probably thinking in Bill, and Emily, who was now looking at her puzzled, still passing the handkerchief on her collarbone. They had just met minutes ago; she had some kind of problem with memory? Of course Emily wasn't one to talk about this, since she had amnesia and couldn't remember anything about her life. Perhaps Ginger also had some problem with memory.

"Sookie, Emily, this is Ginger. Ginger, Sookie and Emily." Pam said with boredom, her eyes still glued on Emily, while she motioned to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you." The little happy blonde answered, and Emily shrugged, cleaning the remaining blood on her neck.

In the other room, Eric's Office, the two vampires were staring hard at each other and the tension was palpable.

"What can we do about this?" Eric asked, not too worried about the situation in hands. He could disappear with the evidences of that crime, but he wanted to play with Bill; and more than anything, he wanted to find out more things about that girl.

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked, knowing that something not so good would leave the older vampire's mouth. And he was right.

"I'll take the girl."

"No." Bill said immediately, regretting it when he saw Eric tense. "Keep Sookie out of it. She doesn't have anything to do with this situation."Eric smirked, seeing how much careful Bill was with Sookie. Only the younger vampire to love a useless human, even though Sookie wasn't useless at all. Bill thought about something quickly, something that might change the vampire's focus. "What do you think about the other girl? She is pretty strong, as you could see." Eric smirk widened, and he seemed to think for some moments. That little girl wasn't human, that was for sure because she smelled differently and had a superhuman strength . However, she wasn't like Sookie, who had this lightly smell in her, that said she was different, but not entirely. She was strong, since she threw a vampire across a room with one shift movement; she also was fast, because in a matter of seconds, she was in front of Sookie. Perhaps she could be used by him in some way; she also had a kind body, which could be of great use of his.

"Indeed she is. But I do not see how it can help me since we are already strong. In the other hand, Sookie can be really useful." He had already given up on Sookie, mainly because he knew she wasn't going to accept the exchange. She wouldn't want to work for him. Of course if one day he really needed her, he would impose it; but right now, he didn't. But he kept his game with Bill, only because he really enjoyed seeing the younger vampire being so tense.

"You can have anyone; why do you want her?" Bill asked again, fearing for his decision. He would never give Sookie to Eric. She belonged to him and only he could use her; He would do anything to keep Eric's hands away from the blonde, even if Eric was stronger and older than he.

"Why do YOU want her?" Eric snapped back, now he was curious. Bill had some kind of obsession with Sookie and he wanted to know why. "You are not in love with her, are you?"

"Sookie must be protected." Bill answered fast, his face hard. Eric smirked, knowing that the young vampire was starting to become nervous; One point for him.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we in love?" he mocked. It was ridiculous being in love with a human. God, just Bill could do it.

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you let his disloyalty stand?"

"Whatever I did to Longshadow, I would not do it in front of witnesses. Especially non-vampire witnesses. Not smart, Bill. Not smart at all." Sighing, Eric shifted on his chair, smirking one more time. "But, I do have to admit that that was quite a show."

"The girl, Emily. She has a different blood; a different smell. I could say that is even better than Sookie's." Bill stated what he already knew; Eric wasn't stupid, and the moment they entered his bar, he smelled her scent in the air. At first he thought it was Sookie's scent, but then he got closer to her and realized that was hers. Her scent screamed she wasn't a human, or a vampire, but was a supernatural being. He thought about it for a minute before he made his decision.

"Perhaps you are right. Now that you entered this matter, tell me more about this girl. And Bill, this time I want to know everything." Bill nodded, realizing that he had attracted Eric's attention to other matter. Little did he know that Eric was thinking about her all the time during this conversation. However, this was his chance to know more about the new girl without showing a big interest;

"I told you before that Sookie had found her naked on the middle of the road; she took her to her home and called the hospital. Until there, everything seemed normal, except the fact that she has this different smell; like some kind of strong drink, totally opposite to Sookie's blood. But what caught my attention was that when the nurse tried to pull the needle in her arm, she woke up suddenly, shaking violently, with that light green eyes and fangs. Though, her fangs are different of ours. She has four; her nails also were sharp and pointed, she even growl. Then she kept glancing at Sookie, like she wanted to eat her. Well, I tried to glamour her, but I failed. She can't be glamoured, but Sookie still can read her mind; though she didn't have anything there. She can't remember anything. "

"Hn, that's interesting. Indeed she has this different smell, like…"

"Like vitality. Pure life." Eric glanced at Bill, and Bill realized that he had interrupted him. "Sorry."

"But you are right. It's like life. Though, I never felt her smell before; maybe we can do it. Change Sookie for her." Bill smiled internally; he always got what he wanted. But since he couldn't read Eric's mind, he didn't know he was totally wrong if he thought everything was going to be alright. "However, this is a different matter. We still don't know what we are going to do about you." Bill smile melted, and he tensed, taking a sip of his true blood. Eric and his games; sometimes that tall blonde vampire didn't seem to have the age he had. He kept joking and playing with people's life, just for his own fun.

"But I thought that…" He tried to say, but Eric cut him in the middle of his sentence.

"The girl will be mine; you gave me a good idea. Although I never said you were free." Eric smirked even more, seeing how tense Bill was now. He tricked the vampire perfectly. "You'll be judged. Tomorrow we're going to the Tribunal. Also, I want you to find more things about this girl. I want to know what she is. That is all for now, let's go back." Eric stood up, walking around his desk and in the door's direction; Bill did the same, though he stopped to say one more thing about Emily.

"I forgot to say that she spoke in another language; maybe you know what language she is speaking." Eric smirked one more time. This girl was really interesting.

After an hour or so, they were at the bar again, waiting for Bill and Eric. Sookie was looking at her nails impatiently, because she was still worried about Bill getting into trouble and he was taking too long to come back; Pam was leaning on the counter again, taping her fingers over it, bored as usual; Ginger was nowhere to be seen, thank god, because she kept asking Sookie and Emily questions; Emily was beside Sookie, staring at the floor in deep thought. She had changed her clothes and now was dressing a leather dress that fitted perfectly on her, hugging her curves and showing more body than she would like to show. At least it was better than blood soaked clothes.

Eric and Bill entered the main hall, Bill slightly tense. Emily and Pam looked at them the moment they walked in, Sookie looked after a minute. She smiled when she saw Bill smiling in her direction, and she understood it like one "everything is going to be alright"; the young vampire walked toward her, hugging her waist possessively, gesture that made Eric and Pam roll their eyes. Emily stood there, watching the situation. Eric's eyes turned in her direction and he walked toward her, what made her heart beat a little too fast; he sat in front of her on the table, he had a curious look in his beautiful face.

"I think we didn't meet properly. My name is Eric Northman." He said with that voice, what made Pam raise her perfectly made eyebrow towards her maker, Sookie look confused at the Viking, Bill tense and Emily eyes shine. "I heard that you don't know who you are; perhaps I can help you with that matter. ," he nodded toward Bill, but Emily kept her eyes glued on his face. "Said you spoke in another language. Can you speak with me in this language?" Emily took some time to realize that he wanted her to speak in her original language.

"_Ie_." (**yes**) She nodded while the words floated out of her mouth; Eric smirked seeing how attentive she was.

"Say: "_Hello Mrs. Northman, I loved your bar._"" He asked, waiting for her answer; she nodded before start translating the sentence.

"_Helo Mrs Northman, Roeddwn wrth fy modd eich bar._"(**Hello Mrs. Northman, I loved your bar**) Eric smirked again, understanding the language she was speaking. He knew pretty well that place, since he had a little farm there.

"_Mae Cymru yn lle hardd_." (**Wales is a beautiful place**) He answered her and when he did it, something in her mind clicked. Cymru. She knew that word; it was familiar. Suddenly an image of a beautiful castle and the sea flashed in her mind.

"_Ydy mae._" (**Yes it is**) Everybody was watching as Eric talked to her and she answered naturally; while they were doing it, Bill had asked Sookie to listen to her thoughts and the blonde did, seeing when she thought about the castle and the sea.

"She is from Wales. A beautiful place, I may say." Eric stated, looking intently to Emily, while the girl seemed lost in thought, her eyes full of emotion. "Why don't you speak with British accent?" Emily frowned, coming back to the present.

"I-I don't know." She said slowly, her eyes glued on Eric's face again.

"At least we know where she came from; a great choice." With that, Eric stood up, giving Emily a full look of his perfect body right in front of her; she scanned him up and down, seeing the muscles covered by cloth. What a pity, she really wanted to see more. Eric and Pam smirked at the same time, because normally nobody stare at someone like that; People are discrete.

"She remembered something; a castle and… sea." Sookie said, a lightly frown on her face, trying to turn Eric's attention back to her. She was so used to have everybody's eyes on her that she felt almost nervous that she didn't tonight. Something on Eric's face changed but he didn't say anything else. His eyes darted on Emily, seeing that she was dressed in one of Pam's outfits; she seemed so lost and confused that he almost, I said almost, felt pity.

"You are exempt; now go because the sun is almost rising." With one last look to Emily, Eric left the main hall; Pam looked at them with boredom, waiting for them to leave.

"Let's go." Bill said, taking Sookie's hand and walking with her out of the bar, being followed by a quiet Emily.

The drive wasn't silent like Emily wished it to be, because Sookie kept asking Bill many questions, though Emily didn't pay attention at none of them. She had a lost look on her face, like she was miles away from that conversation. She was thinking about the images that appeared in her head. That amazing castle and the sea. If she forced herself, she could even smell it. She was feeling empty right now. Bill left her in his house and then turned to leave Sookie in hers. He would probably stay there, since the sun was almost rising.

Emily entered the quiet house, feeling suddenly so tired. She went upstairs and into her room, falling on the mattress and closing her eyes. She felt a burnt sensation on her eyes, like it was on fire. After some time, she realized she was crying. She started to sob, even though her eyes were still dry. She could feel the tears forming and then evaporating. She cried until she finally drifted in the world of dreams, hugging a pillow like her life depended of it.

'_The wind was blowing making her waved brown hair tickle her cheeks slightly. She looked down, seeing how high the cliff was. She felt her heart beat faster and her hands shook slightly with fear. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn't turn around, because she already knew who was. She wanted to run; she was 100% sure she couldn't do it. It was too high for her first flight. _

"_Peidiwch â bod ofn, un bach. Mae'n ein tynged a dyletswydd, ac mae'n rhaid i chi ei wneud." (Do not be afraid, little one. It's our fate and duty, and you have to do it) _

"_Dydw i ddim ofn." (I'm not afraid) she answered, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Though it was a lie, she couldn't show how scared she was. The lady beside her smiled, nodding. _

"_Felly ewch. Ac yn teimlo eich rhyddid." (So go. And feel your freedom) she nodded, taking one more step and jumping the cliff, feeling the chilly wind hit her face; so opening her wings, she flew. She wasn't scared anymore. Now, she was happy.'_

Emily's eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling. Frowning, she sat down; was this dream or a memory? Closing her eyes, she tried to remember more things; she searched in her head for something, but nothing came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sighed in boredom;

"_Felly ewch. Ac yn teimlo eich rhyddid._" she muttered, remembering the words that she had heard in her dream. That lady, who she couldn't see the face, said that to her. Her voice was sweet yet firm, full of certain. Who that woman was? Maybe a relative? "Who am I?" She asked herself. She didn't know; she didn't even know if one day she would remember that. At least she knew where she had come from; but why she was here? God, she has so many unanswered questions.

Her eyes turned to the window, seeing the sun rising. She probably hadn't slept long, but she didn't care. She got up and went downstairs, getting out of Bill's house still with that dominatrix clothes. She just wanted to run, to feel the cool morning wind on her face, to hear the birds singing, to feel the sun on her skin; she wanted to feel free again, like in her dream. Though in her dream, she was flying.

* * *

Emily entered Merlotte's with Sookie, who wasn't talking a lot this morning. Though Emily didn't really care, because all she wanted was to be with her own thoughts. She was feeling a little better after she ran and swam in the lake next to Bill's house; she found an alligator there, so she ate it and swam a little more, seeing the sun rising in the horizon.

"Good Morning, Sookie, Emily." Sam greeted them and Emily nodded toward him with a minimum smile, following a bad humored Sookie.

"There's nothing good about this morning." The blonde answered before walking past Arlene and other girl that Emily didn't know. They entered Sam's office, taking their things.

The day passed fairly quickly with Sookie discussing with Andy Bellefleur, Arlene showing everyone her ring and Amy being helpful. Emily found the new waitress a good person, even though she had that vampire smell on her; also, she was Jason's new girlfriend. Today, even Tara went to work. She wasn't in a good mood, but she still helped a lot.

"Good evening, what can I get for you?" Emily asked with a little smile, waiting for the woman to answer.

"One Cheese burger with French fries and a diet coke." Emily noted everything, before smiling one more time.

"Okay, it'll come in minutes." The woman nodded and smiled, thanking, and Emily turned to give Lafayette the order.

"I love it when they ask a ton of food with a diet coke." Lafayette said with that mocking smile on his face, shaking his head; Emily shrugged, turning around to attend the new customer. But stopped suddenly when she saw Bill, Eric, Pam and other male vampire with slanted eyes walking into the bar. Bill walked toward Sookie immediately and she asked him something, but Emily didn't pay attention to their conversation because her eyes landed on Eric instantly. He was dressing a black, tight t-shirt and black jeans; He said something to Pam, that made her chuckle and looked on her direction, smirking while he came walking toward her.

"He is in his office." She heard Tara saying but didn't turn around to look at her. Her eyes were glued on the figure that was now towering her.

"Good evening, Emily." He greeted her and then he frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the bar full of humans with disgust.

"I work here." She answered him, seeing his eyes turn to her again and a smirk appear on his face again.

"Hn… interesting." He said looking down at her and seeing her dressed in Merlotte's uniform. He had to admit that even though he hated that bar, he did like that the uniform was so… cool; of course he preferred her dressed with that leather dress or soaked in blood. She looked too innocent dressed like this.

"Try to behave yourself." Bill said to him and walked toward Sam's office without looking back.

"Don't I always?" Eric answered to him, his eyes still glued on Emily. Pam appeared behind him, a mischievous look on her beautiful face.

"Look what we have here." Emily turned to look at her, seeing the vampire look her up and down. "Though I didn't like this thing you call bar, I have to admit that I do like the uniform." Emily didn't answer, turning her eyes back to who really mattered. The gorgeous blonde vampire in front of her; but now he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Sookie, who was standing there with a frown on her pretty face. Emily didn't like it; she wanted his attention. "Well, since we are here…" she turned to look at Pam, who was showing flyers, that she had taken off of her purse, in her hand and a with smirk. "Can you help me?"

"Hey! You can't do this here." Sookie said, walking toward Pam and crossing her arms. But right now, Eric had one in his own hand and started speaking out loud.

"Good evening. These flyers you are going to receive are from our bar, Fangtasia. Who receive it only need to present at the door when you got there and the first round is on me." Pam started to distribute the flyers for the costumers, even though they didn't seem too pleased to receive it.

"Also Thursdays is lady's night so be sure to bring a date." She complemented what Eric said, giving the flyers to some rednecks that were having dinner. "That is if you can get one." She finished, making the others rednecks laugh. She was going to give to one of the rednecks the paper, but Eric intervened.

"Not him. He doesn't get one." He said, motioning toward the man. Emily watched when the man snapped to Eric and the vampire flashed toward him, startling everyone in the bar. She could hear the fast heartbeats of the human, while Eric looked straight into his eyes. "What did you do on your arm there… bro? Hn?" the man hid his arm under the table, too afraid to say anything. Emily attention turned toward Bill, who had just walked back. "I guess your business here is done." Eric said, while he still glanced at the frightened man.

"I came to talk to Sookie." Bill said, turning to look at Eric, who also turned around.

"I'll give you three minutes. We have to go."

"What?" Sookie asked in disbelief, watching Bill, who started to walk again with the new male vampire right behind him.

"Come with me." The couple left the bar, being followed by Pam and the new vampire. Eric stopped and looked down at Emily, who was really curious about what happened with Bill.

"Goodbye, Emily." He said, before walking out of the bar. After a minute, Emily saw Tara going out as well, and decided to follow her. They were all outside, Bill and Sookie talking to each other while the other three vampires waited. Emily frowned, seeing the look on Sookie's face. She didn't seem happy. Not a bit. Emily looked fast toward Eric in his statue position, looking at the scene before him with a blank look.

After a moment, Bill and Sookie started kissing each other with such passion that it seemed they were alone there.

"If I had any feeling, I'd have the chills right now." Pam said with boredom, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Not me." Eric retorted, his eyes still fixed on the scene. "Bill."

Bill and Sookie stopped kissing each other and Bill came in Emily's direction, without taking his eyes from Sookie. The vampire stood in front of her, serious.

"I want to ask you a favor. I don't know what you are, but I know you're strong. So, please, take care of her while I'm not here. I asked Sam too but I don't know if he is strong enough. So…"

"That's okay. I will." Emily answered, nodding. Bill seemed relieved for a moment, and thanked her with his eyes, turning around and walking past her. Emily looked back, seeing Eric look at her with a smirk and smiled. After they rushed out of there, she looked at Sookie, who seemed to be in the edge of breaking at anytime. She was crying now, something that made Emily feel incredibly sorry. The blonde came walking slowly, a lost look on her face. Emily didn't know how to act, so she just waited to see Tara hugging the blonde; she was hesitantly at first, but then she walked toward them and put one hand on Sookie's shoulder, trying to soothe her in some way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello lovers! How are u? I hope you're fine! There is another chapter, with more of our delicious viking, Eric. The first steps of their interaction, I hope you enjoyed it.

There is also a little more about Emily, and I have to say that I was a little drunk when I thought about it (just kidding), but I do have all her story and I think you're going to enjoy it. I'm loving to write this fic, really. I already have others chapters done, so I'll just wait for your feedback.

Some people already said they know what Emily is. Well, well, well... say to me on the reviews what you think she is. One more time, thank you very much for your reviews, It really give me strenght to continue. Once again, if you have a cool fic about Eric/OC, send it to me and i'll read.

That's all for today. See you next week :D


	6. Desperate

"_Seek and you will find, they say_

_but I've been looking everyday_

_for a way past this wall that's in front of my face."_

* * *

Emily was cleaning one table when Sookie came in her direction.

"Emm, can you take my shift today? I have to get out of here." Emily looked at her with a slightly frown on her features; Sookie looked desperate.

"Where are you going?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Sookie sighed, passing her hand through her hair.

"To Bill's. Look, I know Bill asked you to take care of me, but I wanna go home. I can't stay here anymore. Also, you'll be there in a matter of an hour or so, so there is no problem in this." Emily thought for a second. She didn't know what in fact was going on, but what she did know was that someone was trying to kill Sookie. And she had promised Bill that she would take care of her. "Please, Emm. I really need this." Sighing, she nodded, seeing Sookie smiling grateful, taking her apron off and going to Sam's office.

Emily sighed one more time, turning back her attention to the table she was cleaning before. She was so concentrated on the task in her hands that she didn't realize Amy approaching her.

"Hey, I couldn't help but hear what Sookie said to you. Do you think is a really good idea to let her go by herself?" Emily turned her attention to the brunette, seeing she was really concerned about Sookie;

"I don't think it's a good idea, but I do know that even if I said no, she would be mad at me. So I'll finish here as fast as I can and I'll go to Bill's."

"Hn…okay then." Emily smiled, before finishing cleaning the table. She saw Sookie walk toward her direction and stop beside her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going. I'll wait for you there." Emily nodded and watched as the blonde got out of the bar. She moved to clean the other table, her thoughts wandering if Sookie was really going to be okay.

After some minutes, she finally finished to clean all the tables and walked toward Sam's office, taking her apron off on the way, but she stopped and she saw a concerned look on Amy's face.

"Are you still worried about Sookie?" she asked, startling Amy, who turned to her with her hand over her chest.

"God, you scared me. Actually, Sam rushed out of the bar and I think he went to Bill's, so I'm not worried anymore." Emily raised one eyebrow upon hearing this, but shrugged and walked past Amy.

"I'm leaving." She said to Amy, when she came back of Sam's office. Amy smiled and nodded, turning her eyes to the task in her hands.

Emily got out of the bar, breathing in the fresh air. It was a beautiful night, with a clean sky, full of stars. She stood there for a minute, just listening to the night's quietness, then she turned and started running toward Bill's house.

When she entered the house, she saw that the lights in the living room were off. Frowning, she sniffed, trying to find Sookie somewhere in the house. She felt Sookie's scent and sighed in relief, but then she realized that she could sniff another scent as well; but this scent wasn't strange. It was Sam's scent.

"Sookie?" she called and heard some noise coming upstairs, probably in Bill's room; she started to walk upstairs, following her ears and nose. When she reached the room, there was just a dog lying on the bed, and when she got there, he stood up, coming in her direction. She knew that dog, he was Sam's dog. Maybe that's why he smelled just like Sam. She heard the shower noise, realizing that Sookie was taking a bath, and sat on the bed, calling the dog. "Hey buddy. What are you doing here? I thought I would find Sam here." The dog looked at her like he was understanding and barked one time.

"Dean? What's the matter?" Sookie asked from inside the bathroom; Emily frowned, looking down.

"Dean? Who is Dean?" the dog barked again, this time lower, looking at her expectantly. "Oh, you're Dean. I thought your name was Dog."

"Emm? Is that you?" Sookie asked again and Emily could hear her heart beat faster than before.

"It's me, Sookie. Don't worry. I've just got home."

"Oh, okay. I'm already finishing." Then she heard the shower noise again. She lay on the bed closing her eyes. The dog did the same, lying beside her. She caressed his head slowly, hearing his soft breath.

After some minutes, Sookie appeared wrapped in a white towel, and smiled when she saw Emily there, on the bed. The dog closed his eyes when Sookie pulled her panties and her bra, drying her hair after. "God, you're so polite. You don't need to close your eyes." Emily opened her eyes and sat down, seeing Sookie standing there; the blonde smiled warmly, pulling on her Merlotte's t-shirt.

"With whom are you speaking?" Emily asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh… with Dean; he's such a gentle dog. He closed his eyes when I pulled my clothes on."

"Yes. He also smells just like Sam." The dog barked, making the girls laugh slightly. "Well, since you're fine, I'll take a bath too. I'm dirty." Sookie nodded, jumping on the bed and entering under the sheets. Emily turned around and walked toward her bedroom, to take her pajamas and underwear, which she was using the same since the last bath she took on Sookie's house; she needed new clothes fast. She only had the ones Sookie gave her.

She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, turning the tub on and mean while, taking out her clothes. When the tub was filled, she entered the tub and sank in the warm water. Immediately, all her muscles relaxed, giving her a good sensation.

She stood there until the water started to get cold; she didn't realize she was there for so long, lost in her thoughts. Again, she was remembering her dream and she felt like she missed something; but of course she didn't know what. But she missed. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the white towel and got dressed.

She didn't realized how tired she was until she lay on her bed and sleep immediately, once again entering the dream's world and hoping she could have another dream like that one.

* * *

Emily woke up in a jump, hearing Sookie's scream. As fast as she could, she went to Bill's bedroom, only to find Sam there, naked and the bathroom door closed.

"Sam?" she asked, frowning. Sam turned around, and Emily had to try and fix her eyes on his face because he was totally naked, a desperate look on his face.

"Emily I…"

"Where is Sookie? Why she screamed?" Sam opened his mouth to speak, but rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Damn it." He muttered before he turned into Dean. Emily eyes and mouth widened, seeing him change like that out of the blue. He turned around and entered the bathroom, and Emily followed him, her eyes still wide in shock. She didn't remember anything about her life, but she was sure that she had never seen a man change into a dog.

When she entered the small room, she saw him standing there and Sookie looking at him suspiciously from inside the tub, with a brush on her hands; her eyes fell in Emily, who was glancing at Sam/dog.

"Where is Sam, Emily? I think he is…" Sookie started to say but she stopped when Dean changed into a naked Sam. She let the brush fall, her eyes wide. Once again, Emily eyes widened. And this time, she couldn't keep her eyes off his round butt; of course when she realized it, she looked back at Sookie so fast that she felt dizzy.

"I'm not the killer, I swear." Sam said, his voice low and calm. "I'm a shape shifter."

"Shut the fuck up." Sookie said and Emily made her words hers. That was why she felt Sam's scent in Dean; everything made sense right now. That was why he smelled differently. He wasn't a human, at least not a normal human. "Are you fucking kidding with me? How the fuck is that even possible?" Emily never heard so many names calling before; then again, she didn't remember much of her old life. Sookie got out of the tub and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a disbelief look on her face. Emily rounded Sam and came to stand by her side, looking for any bruises on her new friend.

"Well, you read minds. Look, can you calm the fuck down please? We need to talk…" Sam said, also crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sookie scoffed, before answering.

"Oh yeah, we need to talk. But first, I'll put my shorts on and you'll pull your clothes on because I don't want to see you naked." She walked past Sam, leaving Emily there with the shifter.

"Goddamn it." Sam muttered, passing his hands through his hair and looking at Emily, who was still there. "What?" he asked frowning, seeing how intently the girl was looking at him.

"Nothing." She answered, shrugging and leaving the bathroom as well. Sam stood there, staring at nothing.

Emily looked at an upset Sookie, who was talking to herself while pacing back and forth.

"Sookie, are you okay? She asked, seeing how the blonde was pulling at her hair.

"Of course I am. My grandma got killed, my cat got killed, Bill's gone, someone wants to kill me and now one of my best friends is a fucking shifter. FUCK!" Emily frowned upon hearing this. She didn't know that Sookie's grandma had been killed, or her cat. She didn't even know the reason why Bill left. Sookie sat on the bed, sighing and closing her eyes. "Sorry, you have nothing to do with this. It's just… everything is turning upside down and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so tired of this… and the worst thing is that nobody seems to care. I'm so afraid and scared." She finished, wiping her eyes and looking at Emily, who did the first thing that came in her mind; she hugged her.

"You don't need to be afraid; I know exactly how you feel. My grandma haven't got killed, neither my cat, I don't have a boyfriend and nobody wants to kill me; as far as I know because I also don't have nothing. I lost everything and I don't know if one day I'll have this back. I'm only hoping that everything is going to be alright. It's not easy, but you still have your brother, yours friends, your boyfriend. People care about you deeply, like Sam. And nobody is going to kill you because I'm here protecting you. I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty strong." Sookie chuckle and hugged Emily more tightly, taking a deep breath.

"I suppose you're right. And, damn it, you're good with words, girl." Emily smiled, rolling her eyes. "Let's go. I have to talk with Sam."

* * *

Emily stood in the house while Sam and Sookie talked; she didn't want to disturb them, since that was their conversation. Of course she could hear everything, but tried not to pay attention. Even if she was inside the house, she could say that the conversation wasn't going well and she was sure of it when Sookie walked fast into the house, after yelling at Sam, and went upstairs without saying a single word. Emily sighed, realizing how stubborn Sookie was, even if she had her reasons.

Emily stood up from the couch and went outside, seeing Sam sat on the stair's steps. His head was bent, but when she got there, he turned to look at her.

"Did you come here to say how creepy I am?" he asked serious, turning his look to his feet. Emily shook her head and sat beside him, staring at the dark sky for some minutes before start speaking.

"She is just nervous, Sam. It's difficult to understand, but eventually she will. Just give time for her." Sam scoffed, running his hand over his face.

"You know why am I pissed? Because her boyfriend is a fucking dead; at least I'm alive. I thought that of everybody, she would be the first to understand that. Of course I was wrong." Emily sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder, surprising Sam.

"Yes. But don't you think you should have told her years ago? When you met each other? I think that's the mainly reason why she is so pissed; because after so many years of friendship, you didn't trust on her to tell this secret."

"Well, it's not an easy thing to do. Two years ago, this supernatural things didn't exist. So I didn't tell her because she would probably freak out. Like she did." Sam sighed, standing up. "I think I'm going to run. I need to relax and think. Anyway Emm, thank you." With a sad smile, he started to run. She could see his naked form far away, entering the woods. She stood there, staring at the sky.

* * *

The other day started with everybody arranging Merlotte's for Arlene's party. It was a boring task, since Arlene kept bossing people around; Sookie and Sam were still mad at each other, what made Emily really bored because they looked like two little kids fighting.

Emily had just finished putting the beers on the fridge when Sookie appeared behind her, with a mad expression.

"Hey, I was thinking that after we finish arranging this party, we could go to the mall and buy some clothes for you. You need a lot of things."

"But I don't have money, Sookie." Emily retorted, walking side by side with her friend out of the bar.

"That is not a problem. I have enough money to spend with us both. You can't use the same underwear for the rest of your life, and that is the same for clothes. Like, you need new clothes for today."

"Sookie… you've already done many things for me. You don't need to buy me nothing." Emily said one more time, because indeed she wasn't comfortable with the idea of Sookie spending money with her; though, Sookie wouldn't let this idea go so easy.

"Okay then. See this like a payment for your taking care of me. Better?" Emily rolled her eyes, realizing that Sookie wasn't joking. "Emm, please. I need to do something that takes these thoughts out of my head. So just say yes already."

"Okay." Emily finally said, making Sookie smile and jump.

"Yes! It's going to be funny. Like a girl's day." Emily smiled too, jumping with her. She didn't want to admit, but she was excited about this too.

After an hour, Sookie and Emily were inside Sookie's car, going to Shreveport. Sookie was talking about Sam, Bill and the whole incident with her grandma on the way. She told Emily about everything in her life, how she met Bill and helped him; how she got beat up because of him; how she fell in love with him and everything related to Bill. Then she talked about how her grandma was found dead, Emily could see the sadness on her look when she talked about that, how she missed her and how good her grandma was; Sookie told her about her entirely life. After hearing everything, she could say that Sookie was a warrior; the blonde had been through a lot during her life, and she could still smile warmly.

"We arrived!" Sookie sang, smiling while parking her car on the mall parking lot. It was a huge structure, with a big plaque saying "Shreveport Shopping Mall". They got out of the car, Sookie lock it and started walking toward the entry. "Let's go to my favorite mall. There are many cute sundresses there, with low prices. I think you'll love." Emily smiled, as Sookie pulled her into one store. It was big, very big, and with many dummies with different sizes and different clothes.

"Sookie! It's good to see you here. It has been a long time since you came here." One seller said, coming in their direction with a big smile on her face; she was tanned, blonde hair and green eyes; she was dressing colorful clothes, with the store's logo. Sookie smiled too, waving for the girl.

"Jessie. Yes, long time. Today I brought my cousin, Emily. We need new clothes for her." Sookie waved toward Emily and Jessie smiled in her direction.

"Nice to meet you, Emily. What kind of clothes do you want?" Emily didn't know; Sookie seeing the confused girl, talked.

"Let's see the basic first. Pants, shorts and t-shirts."

"Uhm, okay. We have this new collection of new pants. They are beautiful, you'll love. Follow me." Emily raised an eyebrow when Sookie pulled her again.

By the end of the day, they had many bags full of clothes, shoes and many other things. Emily was feeling tired, but was happy. Shopping was really cool. Besides, Sookie and her talked about so many things and shared something too. She felt like she really had a friend.

"So, did you like it?" Sookie asked, while she was driving in her house's direction. They were going to get ready for Arlene's party there.

"I loved. It's really cool. But I'll pay you when I get paid. You spent a lot of money with me." Sookie rolled her eyes, parking her car in front of her house.

"Emm, stop being so penny-pincher. Money was made to spend; and it's my money and I decided to spend with you, my new friend." Emily smiled, getting out of the car.

"So thank you. Again." Sookie nodded, smiling. They entered the house and which one went to one bathroom. They were late for Arlene's party.

Emily looked at her image in the mirror, smiling. She was beautiful with the new dress. It was a light orange with black dots, it hugged her breasts, but it fell on her waist, showing great part of her legs; she put on the black gladiator sandals, which made the look perfect for the night. Sookie appeared on the room, smiling at the sight of Emily. The dress fitted her perfectly.

"I brought you this." The blonde said, wrapping a tiny gold chain around Emily's neck.

"It's beautiful." Emily said, passing her finger around the round pendant.

"It's was Gran's." Emily widened her eyes, turning to look at Sookie.

"I can't…" Sookie cut her, rolling her eyes.

"Don't start. It's perfect with that dress. Also, let's put some make up and you'll be finished." Sookie gave Emily the mascara and black pencil, what made her big blue eyes stand more than anything. After both girls were finished, they went to Merlotte's.

* * *

The party was boring, mainly because Emily was sitting with Sookie, who was lost in thoughts watching everybody dancing happily; of course she could understand her blonde friend, because many things happened to her and, like Sookie said, nobody seemed to care. She was there only because it was Arlene party. Terry came looking down at them, apologizing for his lack of dance skills. Emily smiled at him, while Sookie looked confused at him, before started to say something about guilty. Emily almost laughed of Terry's strange expression; he was a funny guy. Then, he just turned and walked in another direction, with a lost look on his face.

After that, a young blonde boy came in their direction, asking Emily to dance, which she denied because she didn't know how to do it; or she didn't remember.

"I'm hungry, Sook. I'm going to look for something to eat; if you know what I mean." Sookie nodded, seeing Emily stood up and walk on the woods direction.

Emily entered the woods, looking for something to eat, probably an animal. She didn't eat for some time, of course she wouldn't starve, but she wanted to get out of that boring party and take some fresh air. And if she was lucky, she could find something to eat meanwhile.

She took off her new sandals, and climbed on a huge oak, sitting on one branch. Sighing, she closed her eyes, feeling a cool wind blowing her hair. She heard a little noise, and turn to see a squirrel on one branch over her head; Well, she couldn't miss the opportunity, though she didn't like to kill cute animals as a squirrel. She stood up, startling the animal, which started to run. But Emily was already with him in her hand, squeezing him before taking a huge bite, with her sharp tooth.

It wasn't that good, but it was better than Sookie's meat. Her mouth and hands were now stained with blood, and her dress had a few drops of the red liquid.

"Oh." She muttered, thinking in a way to clean herself. She couldn't go back to the party like that, people would probably run. She descended the tree and went into the bar, quietly. She was lucky that nobody was paying attention to her, so she entered the back door, going in the bathroom direction. She heard some noises coming of Sam's office, like shouting. Its look like he was talking with someone; walking more quietly, she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She managed to clean herself, at least a great amount of blood, but stopped when the lights went out. She was unlocking the door when she heard a squeal, realizing that it was Sookie's. Opening the door with full force, she started to walk in the bar direction when Sookie came running in her direction, desperately.

"Sook? What happened?" Emily asked, stopping her. She was shaking, her heart beating fast;

"He is here. He is here." She said, taking Emily's hand and pushing her into the kitchen, locking the door.

"Who is here?" Emily asked, frowning. She sniffed, realizing that they weren't alone there; "The killer? He is here?" she muttered and Sookie nodded. "Okay, stay here. I'll attract his attention."

"No Emm… don't leave me alone." Sookie muttered, holding her tightly. Emily heard the steps fading, probably because the killer realized Sookie wasn't alone. After some minutes waiting, Emily stood up, Sookie still holding her.

"Look, he is gone. I think he realized you weren't alone anymore; Stay here, I'll take a glass of water for you."

"No. No. Don't leave me here. I'll go with you."

"Okay. Don't worry; I'll protect you against anything." Sookie nodded, sniffing and taking Emily's arms, embracing it. They got out of the kitchen, when Sam entered the bar. Suddenly, Emily had him against the wall, her eyes shining dangerously.

"What the…?" Sam started, but Emily's hand closed around his throat, taking his breath out.

"Emm…" Sookie called her, seeing Sam losing his breath almost completely. "It's not him, Emily. Stop it!" Emily's eyes turned to look at Sookie, and the blonde rushed towards her, trying to take her hand away of Sam. "I heard his thoughts. It's not him." Emily relaxed a little, but still had her hand around Sam's throat.

"Are you sure?" she asked through gritted teeth;

"Yes. Please, let go off him. If the killer was him, you would know. Sam smells different, remember?" Sookie tried one more time to take Emily's hand, but after thinking for some seconds, Emily released Sam, who started coughing, trying to breath.

"Sorry." Emily said, coming back to her normal angelical features, but Sam started to back away from her.

"What…the… fuck… was…that?" he asked panting. His body was shaking, his heart was accelerated.

"The killer was here, Sam. We thought he was you." Sam eyes snapped in Sookie's direction, wide as saucers.

"The killer? He was here? In my bar?" he asked, clenching his fists. Sookie nodded, taking Emily's hand one more time; even though she wasn't one of so much affection, she felt safe around the blue-eyed girl.

"He shut the lights off when I was here. He tried to hang me." Sookie's swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering when the man tried to kill her; Emily shook her hand, smiling at her.

"And why Emily was here? Why she had these green eyes? Fucking god… what the hell are you?" he asked, passing his hand through his hair nervously, realizing that another supernatural creature was in Bon Temps; and a strong one, for that matters.

"We are going to explain it for you. Now, please, just take me home. I don't want to stay here anymore." Sam sighed, looking suspiciously at Emily, but nodded.

The party was over for them.

* * *

**A/N**: Hullo gals! How are you? I hope you're fine :D

So,so, so... another chapter posted! Sorry that this one took longer to post... but here I am. Hope you enjoy it.

One more time, thank very much for the reviews, favorites, alerts and everything. I really do apreciate it. THX,THX,THX.

Also, Welcome new readers! Make yourselves comfortable ^-^

I'm accepting any sugestions or constructive criticism, feel free to express your opinions.

I'd like to ask you one more thing. This week I started thinking if Emily was turning into a Mary Sue. So I want to ask if she is? Please, tell me, 'cause that's not my purpose.

This chapter we don't have any delicious viking.. Owwn :(( Sad. But next he'll appear again. So prepare yourselves to vikinlicious! HAHA

That's all for today. One more time, thanks!

XOXO


End file.
